Getting Help/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim & Moby Tim is writing in a notebook when Moby comes over. MOBY: Beep. TIM: No. MOBY: Beep. Beep. TIM: I want to do it myself. Moby hands Tim a letter. The letter appears on-screen, which Tim reads. TIM: Dear Tim & Moby, people are telling me to get help in school. How do I know if I even need it? Where do I start? From, Jamie. A girl appears on-screen with question marks all around. She looks pensively upward. TIM: Well, everybody needs help now and then. Some of us need it a lot of the time. Okay. Okay. Moby turns the page on a book Tim had opened and points to some writing. TIM: Oh, that's what the problem was asking for? Thanks. It's not always easy to ask for help, but asking for help helps everybody. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, the first step to making things better for yourself is to know when you need help. You might be hearing a lot of people say that you should get help. If that's happening, it’s a good idea to pay attention to what they’re saying. MOBY: Beep. Moby points to a note taped to a locker behind them. "Tim" is written on the note. Tim grabs it and reads it. TIM: Huh. Mrs. Gibbons wants me to stay after class for some extra practice with math. MOBY: Beep. A girl in a classroom appears. She is nervous and struggles to interact with the other students. Then three students appear, looking troubled. TIM: Sometimes you feel it in your body when you need help. I get really nervous and my stomach starts to hurt when I feel overwhelmed by class moving too fast for me or when I’m having trouble with friends or classmates. That can make you really sad and depressed even. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Right. You don’t have to feel that way. The same girl appears back in the classroom, talking to a teacher. Moby appears slipping a note under a classroom door. Another girl appears dialing a phone. TIM: You can ask for help in person, by writing a note or an e-mail, or even over the phone. A series of men and women appear as Tim lists the various types of people. TIM: And there are plenty of people you can ask: parents, teachers, friends, relatives, neighbors, older students, tutors, counselors. And those are just a few of the options. Moby is with Tim as Tim knocks on a door labeled "Mr. Beals". TIM: Asking for help can be scary sometimes. You can always ask a friend to go with you to ask for help. Tim and Moby role-play the conversation, with Moby playing Mr. Beals. TIM: And lots of times it makes things easier if you role-play beforehand to get an idea of what you want to say and to get used to the situation. The thing is asking for help is always a good idea. Every problem has a solution. A picture of a woman holding a diploma appears. TIM: Successful people know how and when to ask for help. And asking for help does not mean that there is something wrong with you. A series of faces appear on-screen. TIM: Everyone can benefit from help. MOBY: Beep. Beep. TIM: Yeah, asking for help is especially important for people with learning difficulties. A series of successful people appear on-screen, including a basketball player, an actor, a doctor, a baseball player, and a Marine. TIM: Many people with learning difficulties have asked for and gotten help and gone on to great success. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Oh. Actually I'm going to meet with this study group right now. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well sure you can come, but I didn't think you'd want to. MOBY: Beep. Beep. TIM: You are invited to the study group. Okay? MOBY: Beep. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP English Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts